


Words Unsaid

by Hafl



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at the last moment, Mary-Lou is unable to speak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unsaid

The last time Mary-Lou saw Darrell at Malory Towers, there were tears in her eyes. Mary-Lou's, of course. Darrell was far too sensible to cry at such occasion.

However, under the haze of tears, Mary-Lou was far braver than she usually was. The prospect of facing a storm in her second year now seemed a far less terrifying thing that what she was about to do now.

She quickly embraced Darrell with all the force she could muster and placed a quick, shy kiss on her lips. After that, she tried to speak, but no words could pass through her throat. Only the last ones did.

„Goodbye," she said, turned around and fled.


End file.
